Wandering Son Wiki
Welcome to the Wandering Son Wiki This is a wikia for the manga and anime Hourou Musuko. For a quick and fun review of the Wandering Son anime, go to the Video Section and watch the anime music videos of Hourou Musuko. Also check out the anime review of Wandering Son done by an experienced anime critic. Content Chara 01.jpg|Nitori Shuichi|link=http://houroumusuko.wikia.com/wiki/Nitori_Shuuichi 112858-1-.jpg|Saori Chiba|link=http://houroumusuko.wikia.com/wiki/Saori_Chiba Animesd.png|Yoshino Takatsuki|link=http://houroumusuko.wikia.com/wiki/Yoshino_Takatsuki Wandering Son 07-06 Anna Suehiro-1-.jpg|Anna Suehiro|link=http://houroumusuko.wikia.com/wiki/Anna_Suehiro 112629-1-.jpg|Hiroyuki Yoshida|link=http://houroumusuko.wikia.com/wiki/Hiroyuki_Yoshida Overview The story depicts a young student named Shuichi Nitori, described by the author, Takako Shimura, as a boy who wants to be a girl, and Shuichi's friend Yoshino Takatsuki, described as a girl who wants to be a boy. The series deals with issues such as transgender teens, gender identity, and the beginning of puberty. Shimura was originally going to write the story about a girl in high school who wants to be a boy, but she realized that a boy who wants to become a girl before entering into puberty would have a lot of worries related to growing up, and changed the story to fit this model. Wandering Son was selected as a recommended work by the awards jury of the tenth Japan Media Arts Festival in 2006. The series has been lauded for its use of gender reversal as the core of the story, though the emotional realism of the young characters has been called into question. Plot At the start of Wandering Son, Shuichi Nitori is a young, feminine child assigned male at birth (AMAB) in the fifth grade who transfers into a new school. Shuichi quickly becomes friends with another student; tall, boyish Yoshino Takatsuki. Yoshino soon learns of Shuichi's desire to be a girl. In a show of friendship, Yoshino confesses a similar desire to be a boy. Shuichi also becomes friends with Saori Chiba and Kanako Sasa, two other girls in the class. Saori instantly takes a liking to Shuichi and continuously encourages Shuichi to wear feminine clothes. After Shuichi, Yoshino, and their friends enter the sixth grade, Shuichi meets Makoto Ariga, another AMAB student close to their age from another class, who also secretly wants to be a girl. Shuichi and Yoshino become friends with an adult transgender woman named Yuki, who is living with a man named Shiina. Shuichi's older sister Maho becomes a model and eventually becomes friends with Maiko, a teen model whom she idolizes, and two other teen models: Tamaki Satō and Anna Suehiro. Maho gets a boyfriend, Riku Seya, and Shuichi confesses a crush on Yoshino, but Yoshino cannot reciprocate Shuichi's feelings. After Saori learns of this, she confesses she likes Shuichi, but Shuichi unfortunately cannot return her feelings. This results in a falling-out between Shuichi's friends as they prepare to enter junior high school. In junior high school, they meet a tall, eccentric girl who befriends everyone named Chizuru Sarashina, and her prickly friend Momoko Shirai, who does not get along well with the others—especially Saori. Eventually, Saori and Yoshino rejoin Shuichi's group of friends, though Saori says she still hates Yoshino and Momoko. Shuichi and Anna start dating, much to the surprise of their friends and Shuichi's sister. Yoshino and Saori manage to halfway repair their friendship, though Saori is still standoffish to others. Shuichi's friends are split up into several classes upon entering their second year in junior high school. Shuichi becomes friends with Shinpei Doi, who previously teased Shuichi about wanting to be a girl. Yoshino attends school in a boy's uniform for a short time, and Shuichi tries to go to school dressed as a girl one day, but is laughed at, and becomes discouraged. Shuichi's friends worry as Shuichi begins skipping school. Although Shuichi eventually starts attending school regularly again, Anna breaks off their relationship. By the time Shuichi, Yoshino, and their friends enter their third year in junior high school, Shuichi's voice is changing. The group of friends start thinking about their future high school plans, and Shuichi and Anna start dating again. Reception It was reported in June 2013 that approximately 1.05 million copies of the manga are in print in Japan. Wandering Son was selected as a recommended work by the awards jury of the tenth Japan Media Arts Festival in 2006. The Young Adult Library Services Association nominated Wandering Son for its 2012 Great Graphic Novels for Teens list. The anime was awarded the honorable mention prize for technical achievement in broadcast animation at the 65th Motion Picture and Television Engineering Society of Japan Awards in 2012. In a review of the first volume by Rebecca Silverman of Anime News Network (ANN), she praised the slow pace of the storytelling, which "gives it a more realistic feel". Silverman praises Takako Shimura for making Shuichi into a "human protagonist", but notes that "most of the children act much older than they are". The second volume was featured in ANN's 'Right Turn Only' column in March 2007 as the Import of the Month, where Carlo Santos lauded the series for using gender reversal as the "actual heart of the story" in contrast to "every other series" involving cross-dressing, which use "gender reversal as a goofy plot device". The art was praised as "simple with few lines, but incredibly expressive" which Santos claimed is a "style that's the most difficult and beautiful of all." However, Santos criticized the "emotional realism" of the work for having the young characters' "unrealistically mature attitude" towards "issues above their grade level." Matt Thorn, the English translator of the manga, wrote that fans of Anne of Green Gables or The Rose of Versailles would also enjoy Wandering Son, and Silverman compared Wandering Son to Mizuiro Jidai. Thorn described the art as "clean and lovely" and went on to cite Wandering Son as "sweet, thought-provoking, funny, and moving, and I think it will resonate with readers regardless of their gender identity or sexual orientation". The first manga volume as translated by Fantagraphics Books had an early debut at the May 2011 Toronto Comic Arts Festival and sold out within the first two hours of the event Media Distribution Wandering Son (放浪息子 Hōrō Musuko?) is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Takako Shimura. It was originally serialized in Comic Beam from the December 2002 to August 2013 issue, and published in 15 tankōbon volumes by Enterbrain from July 2003 to August 2013. The series is licensed in English by Fantagraphics Books, which released the first volume in North America in July 2011. A 12-episode anime adaptation produced by AIC Classic and directed by Ei Aoki aired in Japan between January and March 2011. Eleven episodes aired on television, with episodes 10 and 11 edited into a single episode, and were released individually on their respective BD/DVD volumes ____________________ The Music of Wandering Son ____________________ The Editing Guidelines for this wikia can be found here . Websites http://www.houroumusuko.jp/ (Official Site) https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/manga.php?id=7330 (Manga) http://takakoshimura.jugem.jp/ (Author Official Site) http://a0ikit0iki.tumblr.com/ (Author Tumblr) 'activity' >>>>>>>>> List of Anime Episodes--- Episode 1: What Are Girls Made Of ? Episode 2: Hate & Despise Episode 3: Romeo and Juliet Episode 4: I Give You My Name Episode 5: The End of Summer Category:Browse